The Wind
by KatziusTheAoOni
Summary: "Aku... aku ingin menjadi angin," Dibukanya kembali matanya, dan sekuntum bunga putih diletakkannya di depan nisan. Segera saja angin angin kencang membawanya pergi. Namun, barusan dia sadar, bahwa angin sekarang telah berhenti. Warning : A VERY VERY SHORT FIC. Mind to RnR, Minna?


**Hallo! Kembali lagi dalam penpiksien saya. Saya nggak bisa bikin yang panjang2 belakangan ini, soalny saya lagi ketar-ketir ngadepin manga Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou. Sumfeh, itu manga ecchi banget, walaupun ceweknya nggak normal, alias monster. Tapi ecchinya lebih dari Highschool DxD kayaknya kalo dibikin anime :D**

**Udah, ah, saya malah OOT. Langsung aja, yuk!**

**Disclaimer : Isayama Hajime yang bikin Petra mati, jadi silahkan salahkan dia kalo saya bikin fic gak jelas macem gini.**

* * *

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**The Wind**

**.**

**.**

**A Shingekyo Fanfiction by Katzius**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"Ha, kau lihat kan? Yang menyelamatkanmu tadi itu adalah aku! Aku meluncur dengan 3D Manuever Gear-ku dan – WHOOOSSSHH!"_

_"Hei, Auruo, diamlah. Aku tak mau ada acara 'gigit-lidah' dalam makan siang kali ini,"_

_"Oh, ayolah, Erd, aku hanya menyombong sedikit!"_

_Siang itu panas. Para Anggota Special Squad dari regu Recon Corpse tengah beristirahat sambil beristirahat makan siang di markas luar tembok. Auruo – seperti biasa, sedang menyombong pada Erd, yang menanggapinya biasa saja._

_Gunter menghilang dari tadi, sepertinya dia tengah mencari sungai untuk mengisi persediaan minuman. Sementara Rivaille hanya diam di tengah padang rumput sambil sesekali meminum air dari botolnya dan membaca peta._

_"Hei, Heichou..." Petra datang menghampiri, sementara Erd dan Auruo masih terlibat percekcokan layaknya pedagang Trost. Disapa begitu, Rivaille tetap diam._

_"Heichou sedang apa?" tanya Petra._

_"Menurutmu?" tanya Rivaille balik._

_"Hmph..." Petra tertawa tertahan. "Heichou memang selalu begitu," katanya sambil duduk di samping 'pemuda' berumur tiga puluh empat tahun itu._

_Rivaille sedikit mengangkat alis saat mendengar komentar dari tunangannya yang berjarak lima belas tahun ini._

_Mereka berdua terdiam, lama sekali. Petra yang sudah terbiasa, hanya memandangi langit sambil menikmati semilir yang sesekali menerbangkan rambut hazel-nya. Rivaille hanya terus memeriksa rute jalan di peta._

_"Hei, Heichou..." Petra akhirnya angkat bicara. "Jika Heichou bisa mendapat satu kesempatan untuk menjadi salah satu elemen di bumi, Heichou akan memilih jadi apa?"_

_Rivaille hanya terus terdiam, namun pada akhirnya bicara juga. "Tanah,"_

_"Kenapa?" tanya Petra sambil mengarahkan manik keemasannya pada Sang Ketua._

_"Tanah itu solid, kuat, dan tentram. Tak pernah rusak. Aku menyukai sifat itu," jelas Rivaille._

_"Ooh," Petra kembali memandang langit. "Kalau aku..."_

_Kata-katanya diputus oleh angin yang mendadak menjadi sedikit kencang, menyapu beberapa daun kering kecoklatan yang masih menempel di rantingnya._

_"... kurasa aku akan menjadi angin saja,"_

_Hening._

_Rivaille sedikit terkejut dengan pilihannya ini. Angin adalah salah satu hal yang menurutnya lemah. Sekalipun kuat, hanya membawa hujan badai, angin topan, juga angin panas. Tak ada manfaatnya._

_"Kenapa?" bisiknya lirih. Namun terlambat._

_"Hm?" Petra menolehkan kepalanya. "Ada apa, Heichou?"_

_"Lupakan," kata Rivaille dingin._

_"Baiklah, kalau Heichou ingin tahu," kata Petra sambil tertawa kecil. Sepertinya gadis itu tahu pertanyaan Heichou-nya. "Aku..."_

_Entah kenapa, kali ini kata-katanya diputus secara sengaja. Namun Rivaille tetap menunggu, namun masih bersikap dingin dan tak-acuh._

_"Aku memilih angin, karena aku sangatlah rapuh. Benar kan, Heichou?" kata Petra sambil memasang senyum._

_Rivaille ingin berkata, Tidak, itu tidak benar, namun mulutnya terkunci._

_"Lagipula," lanjut Petra. "Angin hanya bisa memberikan kesejukan yang sementara, kan? Itulah aku. Namun, beberapa orang mengatakan, 'Angin baru, Masa depan baru'. Bodoh, ya?" dua butir air mata mengalir ke pipi gadis itu._

_Rivaille ingin menjawab, tetapi dia tidak yakin argumennya tepat._

_"Tapi..." Petra mengatakan ini dengan nada berbeda. Seperti... agak riang? Sangat berbeda jauh dengan tampilan aliran air di pipinya._

_"Sekecil apapun kesejukan itu, umat manusia pasti akan menyukainya, dan bersyukur karenanya, sekalipun mereka tidak menyadarinya. Itulah kusuka dengan sifat angin, Heichou," jelas gadis itu sambil menyeka ujung mata._

_"Sudahlah," kata Petra. "Kurasa Gunter sudah kembali. Aku akan membantunya,"_

_"Tidak," sekali lagi Rivaille berkata lirih, namun Petra sudah pergi. "Jangan pergi,"_

_Ya, pergi._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Pergi..._" kata Rivaille lambat.

"Benar, kan, Petra? Kau sudah pergi," katanya sambil memandang nisan bertuliskan; PETRA RAL.

Rivaille memejamkan mata, mengingat keinginan Petra. _"Aku... aku ingin menjadi angin,"_

Dibukanya kembali matanya, dan sekuntum bunga putih diletakkannya di depan nisan. Segera saja angin angin kencang membawanya pergi. Rivaille tersenyum tipis. Petra yang membawanya pergi.

Namun, barusan dia sadar, bahwa angin sekarang telah berhenti. Begitu pula Petra.

**Fin~**

**Halo, akhirnya berakhir juga, ya. Gomen kalo gaje. Belakangan ini, entah kenapa otak saya korslet dan gak bisa bikin FanArt maupun fanfiction. Pasti semuanya jadi picisan. Kalaupun berhasil, cuma karya sederhana kayak gini yang terancam gak di review :p**

**Pokoknya, gomen, ya! Saya bakal berusaha lebih keras, deh. Saya monta maap, tapi kalo bisa, tolong repiew, ya. Apa terserah! Tapi kalo bisa say minta tips gimana betulin otak :D**

**Salam JEGER, **

**-Katzius**


End file.
